Savras
| power4e = Dead power Formerly: Exarch | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Lawful Neutral | symbol3e = Crystal ball containing many kinds of eyes | homeplane3e = Dweomerheart | realm3e = The Eye | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Divination Fate Truth | domains3e = Fate, Knowledge, Law, Spells | worshipers3e = Diviners, judges, monks, seekers of truth, spellcasters | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = The eye of Savras (dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower Formerly: Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Crystal ball with countless eyes of many different tyes dancing inside | homeplane2e = Arcadia/Buxenus | realm2e = The Eye | serves2e = Azuth, Mystra | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Divinations, divination magic, diviners, fate, truth, truth-speakers | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Savras ( ) was a god of mages and wizards in the service of Mystra, goddess of magic. Some said he was once a mortal, one of the mighty mages who constructed the portals beneath the city of Ravens Bluff. History Once Savras was a mortal wizard of Halruaa. Savras, a demigod, and Azuth, a wizard with god-like abilities, once duelled when Azuth contended for Savras' place. Savras fell, with Azuth becoming the one god of wizards. Savras was imprisoned in the Scepter of Savras by Azuth, where he remained until the Time of Troubles. Following this, Azuth agreed to release Savras in exchange for a pledge of fealty. An unthinkable catastrophe ensued when Cyric, aided and abetted by Shar, murdered Mystra in Dweomerheart. The plane itself disintegrated at once, destroying Savras and sending the gods Azuth and Velsharoon reeling into the endless Astral Sea. Description He was portrayed as a man with a crystalline face, clear to all who saw him. His statements were clear, concise, and rarely what the listener wished to hear. Savras' symbol was a crystal ball with many monstrous eyes. Relationships Savras, along with Velsharoon, served Azuth, who was his superior, and thus served Mystra indirectly. Following some dramatic events, he had a cold relationship with Azuth, which had steadily grown to a mutual respect. Worshipers Savras was worshiped in both the north and south as both a god of diviners and truth-speakers. His clergy was still sparse in the late 14th century DR, as Savras had just been released from his centuries-old prison. Savras's only famous servant was Alaundo of Candlekeep, the one true prophet of the Realms. Savras was particularly beloved in the nations of the Chultan Peninsula (Tashalar, Samarach, Nimbral, and so on, where scrying and spying were practically the national pastimes because the inhabitants' fear of the yuan-ti. The Gurs were known to worship Savras, which may explain the survival of his faith during his long period of imprisonment. The most devout worshipers of Savras carried around elaborate staves with them at all times. This was in the hope that their god might make their staff his temporary residence. Orders ;Benign Order of the Third Eye : A secret cult would seem to be anathema for a god devoted to finding the truth, but in 1371 DR such a cult did form. Consisting mainly of archivists (and incidentally containing the highest concentration of archivists of any group in the Realms) the Benign Order of the Third Eye's members were all granted a vision from Savras where he impressed upon them the need to collect magic and lore in preparation for an upcoming battle with Cyric. Unfortunately, the Order was overzealous in its search and became known for graverobbing. Appendix References Further Reading * Gallery File:Savras_symbol.jpg|A holy symbol of Savras. Connections de:Savras Category:Diviners (2e) Category:Demipowers Category:Lesser deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Fate domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Seven Lost Gods of Westgate Category:Spell domain deities Category:Wizards Category:Diviners Category:Halruaans Category:Inhabitants of Halruaa Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Inhabitants of The Eye Category:Inhabitants of Buxenus Category:Inhabitants of Arcadia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dweomerheart Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes